Last Night
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara has had enough, and is going to end it. But can Sasori solve that? characters Masashi Kishimoto song The last Night by Skillet Song fic


**This one came to me when I was listening to my MP3 and it cam on. The song is called The Last Night by Skillet. I love that song. OMG it was so easy to write to, I'm stuck on the Perfectionist's Perfect… but anyways I just wanted to get this one up it has been on my mind foe a while. And I thought it was really cute! So I hope you all enjoy! PS this is my first attempt at a song fic, so I hope I did it right.**

Deidara ran up to the door in the rain. He had everything planed out. He just couldn't take it anymore, he had to end it now. He stood outside the door, just out of the rains reaches. He brushed his hand over the cold metal, and sighed. He knocked on the door. A red head, a few inches taller than him appeared. He looked down at the blonde. He could see the new found scars al over his face and arms.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

"Deidara what happen?" the red head touched the new scars lightly. He dragged the blonde in out of the rain. He would have thought it was the rain, but he could see the redness on his face. He was crying. "I'll be right back…" Deidara grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"No Danna, I just came to say good bye un. And that I love you un." he reached up and kissed the red head on the cheek. He turned to the door, and walked back out into the rain.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

Sasori spotted the gun in the blondes back pocket, and everything clicked. He dashed after him. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"Deidara don't do anything stupid please."

"Danna, I don't know what you are talking about un." he laughed half heartily.

"How come I don't trust you?" Deidara just pulled away,

"Danna, I'm fine, just let me go un."

"Please come back with me, and we'll talk about it."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eye's so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"Please Dei…" he pulled the blonde close, burring his head in the soaked blonde hair.

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Deidara followed the red head back to the house. Deidara sat on the couch. Sasori took the gun, and wrapped the blonde in a blanket. He sat beside him, drawing the blonde close. Sasori had known about Deidara father for along time, but Deidara would never let him do anything about it.

"Deidara it's not worth it, your life is so precious." he pulled the blue eye's to his brown ones. "No matter what your parents say, it is never your fault.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be ok, your fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"But they blame me for everything un! Then beat me, or sale me un! I'm so sick of having random people in my room and doing things to me un!" he buried his face in his hands, and his body heaved from the labored breaths of crying. :I'm sick of having to deal with it, and always be alone un!"

"So you think killing yourself will solve anything. Deidara your not alone, I am always here for you. I love you." he crashed his lips with the blondes. Deidara froze, but when he felt Sasori's arms wrap around him, he melted into the kiss. He moaned lightly when he felt Sasori's tongue shyly poke at his lips. He opened his mouth, and their tongues dance. Deidara fell back on the couch, pulling his Danna with him.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone…" he whispered against his lips.

_This is the last night you will spend alone_

_Look me in the eye's so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms so you know I know_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

Deidara pulled Sasori down for another kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around the others neck. His hands slid down and tugged at Sasori's pants,

"Deidara…"

"I trust you un…" Sasori looked into the azure eye's. He stood and pick the blonde up bridal style. Once in his bedroom, and laid the blonde on the bed. The golden locks shot out in every directions making a halo around him, why would anyone hurt an angel? He straddled the blonde, and pulled his shirt off. Deidara made way with his Danna's shirt.

Sasori got a good view of the damage. Scars and burses cover his chest.

"I should have done something…"

"But you respected my wishes and didn't un." Sasori leaned down and kissed him. They moldered their lips as their tongues danced. Deidara mewed lightly as Sasori ran his hand down his side. Sasori pulled away, and trailed kissed down his neck. He picked one spot on his skin and sucked. He pulled away once making sure he left a good mark.

He worked his way down his body, kissing licking, and sucking. Deidara moaned an withered under his touch. He came to the top of his pants, and yanked them off. Deidara gasped at the sudden air, followed by a moan as Sasori took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara tangled his hands in the firry hair. The red head hummed, sending flashed of white through Deidara's vision. Deidara arched his back,

"Danna…I'm…I'm gonna…" he released in his lovers mouth. Sasori drank the liquid, cleaning the blonde. He stuck three fingers in his mouth. Deidara needed no orders, he knew what to do. He sucked on the digits, coating them.

Sasori looked at the sight in front of him. His beautiful blonde lover, taking such pride in coating his fingers. His blue eye's closed in concentration. Sasori moaned, embedding that image into his mind. He pulled the fingers away, and placed one at his entrance. Deidara arched as the finger was pushed into him.

Sasori pulled it out and pushed it back in, before adding another, then another. He knew it was time to add something more when the blonde began going down to meet his fingers. He pulled them out, and removed his pants. The blonde pouted, and looked at him with a pitiful look. Sasori reached up and kissed him, while sliding in. Deidara moaned into the kiss. Sasori twinned their fingers together, while the other hand held his hip.

_The night it so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I'll help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

Deidara arched his back and the friction turned to sweet pleasure. He found his other hand that wasn't twinned with Sasori's around his neck. He moaned, and screamed,

"Danna…I'm…close…"

"Me too…" he aimed his thrust.

"Ahhhh…" he found his sweet spot, he aimed for it again, sending more white spots over the blondes vision. With a few more well aimed thrust, the blonde came screaming his lovers name. Sasori felt the tight, warm walls tighten around him, and came. He looked into the blue eye's, and could see the whole world swimming in those sea's of blue. He looked into those eye's and saw that this was everything the blonde ever wanted. That he was everything the blonde ever wanted.

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eye's so I know you know_

_I'm everything you want me to be_

Sasori pulled out of the blonde, letting his seeds spill out. He laid down beside the smaller man, and pulled him close. Deidara snuggled into the warmth, and sighed.

"I love you Danna un…"

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Deidara was soon into a deep slumber.

"I want to be the reason you live, the reason you smile, and the reason your happy, this is the last night you'll spend away from me my love."

_I wont let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me…_

**Thank you for reading, so please R&R**


End file.
